


A Day for Love

by fluffars



Series: sweet crazy love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min go on a date!, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, overuse of a Lot of words, unedited cuz im cool like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffars/pseuds/fluffars
Summary: The moonlight, the stars, the snow, everything seemed to make Seungmin look even more soft than usual and he just looked very pretty and Minho, frankly, felt like he was about to combust.“What’s wrong with you?” Seungmin interrupted Minho’s internal crisis, “You look... constipated.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: sweet crazy love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086017
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	A Day for Love

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [It’s A Perfect Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313364) :D

>   
>  `**seungminnie:**`
> 
> `meet me there in 10 mins`

As soon as he received Seungmin’s text, Minho shot up from his bed and rushed to change into appropriate and warm clothes for being out in the freezing cold at night. He quietly snuck out of his home, careful not to wake anyone up, but not without grabbing a few blankets, some snacks and drinks, and promptly shoving everything into his backpack before leaving.

(He had to dump out his entire backpack in order to fit everything in it. All of his assignments and notebooks were currently scattered on his bedroom floor but Minho couldn’t be bothered to care. There were more important things at hand.)

The snow crunched under Minho’s feet as he rushed to the park, silently praying that he made it there before Seungmin. He wanted to get to the park first purely so he could brag about it, not so he would have more time to prepare both himself and the tiny picnic he had planned.

Minho broke into a full-out sprint at the sight of the snow-covered park, ignoring how the cold hit him harsher, how the melting snow began to seep into his shoes, and how he struggled to run properly in the snow, in favor of getting to the park as quickly as possible.

Minho grinned at the sight of the empty place before hastily making his way to the colorful kids playground, deciding to set up his makeshift picnic on the shifting bridge that connected the playground equipment.

He unceremoniously threw his backpack onto the floor before he began to dust off all the snow on the bridge (like hell he was going to let his precious blankets get wet).

Minho was in the middle of placing down his third (and last) blanket when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him.

“Oh my god.” Seungmin, presumably, said. Minho smirked, he was probably shocked that not only had Minho gotten to the park before him but he also had the  _ amazing _ idea to set up a mini picnic (if chips and a few bottles of water and Gatorade could even count as appropriate food for a picnic).

Minho turned around, ready to start boasting and teasing Seungmin, but as soon as he took a look at the younger, the words died in his throat. Minho, for a lack of better words, malfunctioned.

Minho wasn’t malfunctioning (or  _ Going Through It _ , as Jisung liked to put it whenever Seungmin was involved) because Seungmin, apparently, had the same idea as him (judging by the blanket and bags of snacks in his arms).

No. Minho wasn’t panicking because Seungmin had the same exact idea as he did. Frankly, Minho couldn’t care less about  _ that _ . He was panicking because… well….  _ Seungmin. _

Seungmin was standing right in front of him, in the soft grey hoodie Minho had gifted him, with pyjama pants that had  _ puppies _ on them (puppies! goddamn puppies!) and his hair, which was a complete mess, looked so soft and fluffy and very soft and very, very, very fluffy. He kind of wanted to pat it.

(Did Minho mention that his hair looked very soft and very fluffy?)

The moonlight, the stars, the snow, everything seemed to make Seungmin look even  _ more  _ soft than usual and he just looked very pretty and Minho, frankly, felt like he was about to combust.

“What’s wrong with you?” Seungmin interrupted Minho’s internal crisis. “You look… constipated.”

Minho felt his ears grow hot at Seungmin’s words. He kind of wanted the ground to swallow him up whole but he also refused to let Seungmin know just how much he affected him. So, he shoved all his internal incoherent screeching all the way to the back of his mind (he would screech  _ externally _ once he was in the safe confines of his own bedroom) and looked at Seungmin with a teasing grin, pretending to have all the confidence in the world. Fake it till you make it, right?

“Aw, look at my little Seungminnie!” Minho teased, reaching to pinch Seungmin’s cheeks and smush them together. “So cute in his cute little sweater that hyung got him!”

Seungmin scowled at him, or well, tried to with Minho still smushing his entire face. “Hyung, let go of my face,” He said, a few syllables slurring as a result of Minho squishing his cheeks.

“Fine.” Minho huffed, letting the younger go free.

(He really only let him go because Seungmin looked extra cute and extra soft and extra fluffy with his cheeks all squished and that was doing  _ things _ to his heart).

Minho bent down to get his backpack as Seungmin put his own blanket on top of all of Minho’s. He started dumping all the snacks and drinks he had while searching for the  _ Seungmin Coupons  _ that Seungmin had gifted him earlier that day. Minho had a  _ plan _ . He had a plan and he was  _ very _ determined to successfully execute everything.

Or, more like, he had the beginnings of an  _ idea _ for a plan.

(Maybe he should have thought this through. Minho just knew he wanted some Seungmin kisses.)

Minho then cleared his throat, kneeling down in front of Seungmin, (who had already seated himself on their little “picnic” blankets and opened a bag of chips), as he grabbed Seungmin’s only empty hand (thankfully, Seungmin hadn’t had the chance to dig into his chips yet so his hand was very nice and crumb-free) while his other hand was hidden behind his back, holding onto the  _ Seungmin Coupons _ he digged out of his backpack.

“Are you about to propose to me?” Seungmin chortled, sitting up properly to face Minho more closely (Minho died at their closeness), “If you are, then I’m ready to reject you.”

“Now that’s just rude.” Minho glared at Seungmin (and ignored the fact that he could feel his ears burning), “I had this whole proposal planned. I even bought you a huge gigantic ring that costs more than my entire existence and you’re just going to say  _ no? _ How dare you, Kim Seungmin.”

This time Seungmin let out a giddy laugh and Minho died even more. “Go on then. Propose to me.” He encouraged, grinning from ear to ear.

(Minho, once again, died.)

“Kim Seungmin,” Minho started, tightening his hold on Seungmin’s very nice and very warm hand, “Would you do me the honor…” He paused, both for dramatic effect and so he could slowly show Seungmin the bright pink coupons he had been gifted by him, “…of cashing in my  _ Seungmin Coupons?  _ Preferably right now, please.”

“You are such a loser,” Seungmin laughed out loud, dropping Minho’s hand to collect the bright pink cards being handed to him (and Minho kind of, really, missed his hand).

Somehow, Seungmin’s already bright smile managed to get even brighter as he carefully read everything he wrote on the cards and Minho died once more (Seungmin really had to stop doing  _ that _ . Minho’s poor heart could only take so much).

Seungmin held out one of the cards for Minho to see, “You really wanna cuddle in the snow?”

“Yes.” Minho immediately said. “It’s freezing and we need to generate body heat, Kim Seungmin! This is common sense!”

Minho was only given a raised eyebrow as a response. He was, to say the least, very offended.

The world truly was cruel. Minho was being deprived of Seungmin Cuddles just because they were out in the freezing cold and he did not like that.

His plan-that’s-not-even-a-plan was not going well.  _ At all _ .

“Fine then,” Minho huffed, snatching back the cards and taking out a few that couldn’t be done in their current situation (and he also discreetly shoved one of the cards into his pockets for safekeeping) before handing them back to Seungmin, “I hope you know you just made the biggest mistake of your life.”

“Oh no, no cuddles in the snow for me. Truly tragic.” Seungmin said sarcastically while glancing back down at the coupons.

“Hyung,” Seungmin whined, “I thought you agreed to no cuddles?!”

Minho grinned at Seungmin’s exasperated expression, “Well you thought wrong!” He gleefully shouted.

And then he tackled Seungmin.

Maybe Minho  _ really  _ should have thought his plan-that’s-not-even-a-plan out, because tackling Seungmin was a not-very-good idea. He seemed to completely forget that the little bridge they were on was the kind that shifted very easily. And now they were about to roll off of the bridge.

He just wanted some Seungmin Cuddles. He did  _ not  _ want his date and (hopefully) future boyfriend to roll off the shifting bridge and fall onto the snow and die or roll off the shifting bridge and die or  _ die. _

But, thankfully, Minho also had awesome cat-like reflexes (Jisung’s words, not his) and before both he and Seungmin could even roll off of the bridge and fall onto the cold snow, he managed to somehow stop them, albeit shakily.

And maybe the world truly  _ was  _ amazing and not thinking out his plan  _ was  _ a good idea because Minho ended up under Seungmin, with the younger on top of him, almost straddling him, and his lips were just  _ right there  _ and looking very pretty and very soft and Seungmin was blushing and looking even  _ more  _ pretty and  _ more  _ soft and Minho kind of, really, wanted to kiss him.

But, just as soon as Minho started leaning up, ready to kiss the living hell out of Kim Seungmin, and just as their lips were so close to touching, the annoying, adorable, and absolute  _ menace  _ that is Kim Seungmin, smirked and whispered, “Race you to the slides.”

Then he took off.

Minho screeched.

He quickly scrambled up, thanking God and any other deity out there for his amazing cat-like reflexes (again, Jisung’s words, not his), and chased after Seungmin, quickly gaining on him.

Minho was extremely close to passing Seungmin, and at the speed he was going, he would definitely win the race.

Except, Minho’s a weak man. He didn’t want to let Seungmin beat him to the slides, he wanted to be able to brag and taunt the younger, but  _ Seungmin.  _ Whenever Seungmin won anything against him he would get so giddy and smiley and  _ Minho is just a weak man _ .

So, he did the only logical thing any person would do. He pretended to trip.

Of course, because of this, Seungmin reached the slides first.

Minho simply pretended to be mad that the younger beat him once he reached the slides. He didn’t like to lose, but this time, it was worth it.

It was definitely worth it, Minho decided, as he fondly watched Seungmin do a mini celebratory dance and sing a made-up song about him being too old to run (God, how whipped was Minho?).

“Hyung~” Seungmin had finally finished his victory dance and was now preparing to slide down the slide, “What’s it like being an old hag?” He asked cheekily before making his escape and rushing down the slide.

“Yah! Kim Seungmin!” Minho yelled, finally out of his Kim-Seungmin-is-so-cute-and-can-do-nothing-wrong daze, “You’ll pay for that!”

He quickly rushed down the slide and as soon as his feet had touched the snow-covered ground, he began to chase the younger.

They ran throughout the entire park, the snow and freezing cold not even bothering them anymore as they chased each other.

Their impromptu game of tag, however, quickly changed into a snowball fight and their laughter only increased.

Minho felt slightly bad for anyone in the neighborhood who were woken up late at night by his and Seungmin’s loud laughter and taunts, but he also really couldn’t be bothered to care.

The neighbors could be mad at them for waking them up with their yelling but Minho didn’t care. He was finally on a date with his (longtime) crush, and although it wasn’t what he had originally planned (mini picnic and cuddles), chasing Seungmin around the park (and getting chased and hit with snowballs as well) was loads better.

But, of course, everything good must come to an end, sadly.

Minho would have been fine with ending their snowball game on a truce, even though he did like winning, but clearly, Seungmin didn’t share the same sentiments. He was determined to win.

The younger had managed to corner Minho and, poor, unlucky, Minho was being dumped snowball after snowball (how was Seungmin even making them so fast?!).

Poor, unlucky, Minho didn’t know how to retaliate. The annoying, adorable, and absolute menace that was Kim Seungmin did not hesitate to completely  _ demolish  _ Minho with snowballs.

Minho couldn’t let him win (even though he also really wanted to) so he quickly straightened himself, letting his arms that he had been holding in a defensive position drop to his sides.

Then he grabbed Seungmin and hoisted him over his shoulder.

“Hyung!” Seungmin whined, kicking his feet and trying to wiggle out of Minho’s surprisingly strong hold. “Hyung, put me down!”

Minho was struggling to carry Seungmin because of the younger’s relentless  _ wiggling  _ and  _ kicking _ but he trudged on.

“Just wait a little more, Seungminnie~” He singsonged, patting his butt as he made his way back to their abandoned makeshift picnic.

Seungmin continued to whine and wiggle but he, thankfully, stopped kicking.

“See!” Minho cheered, carefully dumping the boy onto their blankets once he reached their destination, “That wasn’t so bad.”

Minho laughed, watching the younger huff and grumpily eat some chips as he sat down next to him, their shoulders touching.

“Hyung,” Seungmin began, grinning at him mischievously, “I know you only carried me because you were too old to beat me,” He taunted, “I’m surprised your bones haven’t been turned to--”

Minho shoved a handful of chips into Seungmin’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

He grinned cheekily at the younger as Seungmin glared at him while munching on the chips he was fed.

(He looked like a cute pouty puppy and Minho died for possibly the 100th time.)

The two were soon enveloped in peaceful comforting silence.

Seungmin was (now, happily, and of his own free-will) eating his chips while leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder.

And Minho, he was content to just stare at Seungmin as the younger gazed up at the sky.

Minho kind of wanted to kiss him.

Minho was going to kiss him.

Yet, just as soon as he gathered his courage to, the younger perked up and lifted his head from Minho’s shoulder, (Minho missed the warmth instantly), still staring at the sky.

“Hyung, look!” His hand was reaching out to the sky. Minho looked up _. _

It was snowing.

“Isn’t it pretty, hyung?” Seungmin still had his hand outstretched, presumably to catch any falling snowflakes.

But unlike Seungmin, he wasn’t focusing on the falling snow or the pretty night sky.

“Yeah,” Minho replied after a while, still staring at Seungmin, “Really pretty.”

Minho  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him now.

Seungmin looked extra pretty, especially under the moonlight, the stars, and the snow. The glow of the pale moonlight, the bright stars, and the white snow only made Seungmin look more ethereal. Snow had even fallen onto Seungmin’s hair. He looked like a prince. A cute, soft, adorable prince in equally cute soft and adorable pyjamas.

Minho knew this was the perfect moment.

“Hey, Seungmin,” He called, his hand inching towards his pocket where he stashed the one coupon he was saving. He handed the folded card to Seungmin who was looking at him questioningly, “I think now's a good time to use this.”

Seungmin looked at him, head tilting to the side confusedly, before unfolding the pink card and reading it carefully, a grin slowly making its way onto his face.

“Really, hyung?” He asked, looking at Minho with an openly fond look.

The tips of Minho’s lips quirked up, “Is that a no?”

Seungmin laughed, slowly shaking his head. He brought his hands to Minho’s nape before quickly pulling him down into a slow and sweet kiss.

As if on instinct, Minho wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist, pulling him even closer.

The kiss was short-lived as the two boys were both smiling too much to even be able to kiss properly, but that didn’t make it any less magical. It was pure, soft, and just so perfect. It was as if everything in their lives had been leading up to this one perfect moment, sharing a sweet kiss under the moonlight.

And Minho was just so completely gone for Seungmin.

Minho gently knocked their foreheads together, softly smiling at Seungmin. “I like you, Kim Seungmin. I really do.” He whispered, not daring to speak louder, “I have since you walked into our first student council meeting with your stupid gigantic glasses and your wonky bowl cut. I like you.”

Seungmin beamed at him, pecking his lips lightly. “I like you too. I don’t know for how long I’ve liked you, just know it’s been a while already, but,” He grinned cheekily at Minho, “I kinda, only, just now officially realized that I liked you when we kissed.”

Minho laughed lightly at that, “You’re cute.”

“I know,” Seungmin shrugged playfully, “You too, kinda.”

They leaned in for another sweet and short kiss.

“So…” Minho started once they had parted from their kiss, “Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Seungmin confirmed, beaming brightly at the older.

Minho leaned in once again.

He couldn’t get enough of Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2min guys.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed and that the sequel lived up to ur expectations lol
> 
> happy new years! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/flrtau)


End file.
